100 Snippets
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: 100 themes, 100 stories told in small chapters of 1000 words or less. All alternate universes. Some interconnect. (Most) others don't. But they all centre around the Protector and the Princess of Karakura.
1. 16 - Coffee

**100 Snippets**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Prompt: Coffee**

 **Final Word Count: 254**

* * *

.i don't own bleach.

* * *

The smell of fresh, ground coffee beans assaulted her nose the moment she walked into the quaint little coffee shop at the end of Sakura Street. It was bliss, a small smile pulling at the edges of her lips as she made her way to the counter. There was nothing like fresh brewed coffee first thing in the morning.

She placed her order at the counter, and was handed the warm cups a moment later before making her way to her usual seat. She checked the time on her watch as she placed the other across from her. He'd be there in no time, his coffee wouldn't get cold.

She was taking slow sips, ashen hues watching the door for a familiar head of orange hair. She was met with the sight of him only a moment later. He walked in, visibly relaxing as the warm air hit him; he spotted her just a moment later at their usual table. It only took seconds for him to cross the room over to her, brushing a kiss against her temple before sitting across from her and taking the warm cup in his hands gratefully. He took a sip, licked his lips and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Orihime."

She smiled prettily, the engagement ring on her finger glimmering in the sunlight that hit it. It was only a matter of days until they'd be tied in holy matrimony. "Good morning, Ichigo. I didn't get the coffee wrong did I?"

He shook his head, "It's perfect."


	2. 75 - Skin

**100 Snippets**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Prompt: Skin**

 **Final Word Count: 313**

* * *

.i don't own bleach.

* * *

He hadn't _meant_ to see it, it just _happened_. He'd been in the middle of talking to her with his back turned, typing something on the computer when he turned back and caught sight of her leaning over, reaching for her pencil that had fallen off the edge of his bed. Her uniform shirt, that had been untucked for comfort, had ridden upward, displaying the smooth, pale flesh of her toned stomach. He's almost positive he detected a slight curve of her hip where her skirt had shifted as well. He'd sputtered and turned a deep shade of scarlet, though he did not tear his eyes away as he should have.

It wasn't until she sat up, her skin once more covered, that he finally turned away; pretending to focus on the computer screen. His face was hot, and he wasn't sure he could ever look her in the eye again without embarrassment washing over his features. His pencil pressed hard against the piece of paper he was writing notes on.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Her voice, so soft and sweet and inviting couldn't even make him look at her. He was still entirely too embarrassed to look her in the face. Maybe once he slowed his heart-rate and the colour faded from his face, then he'd be able to somewhat glance in her direction.

He wasn't sure when she'd stood from the bed or moved to stand by his side. He felt her presence before he saw her; the back of her hand coming to rest upon his forehead. He was scorching to the touch, but not for the reason that she thought.

"You're burning up, Kurosaki-kun! I'll go get some water and a clean cloth. You might have a fever."

And then she was leaving his room and he was wondering just what had he gotten himself into by staring for far too long?


	3. 33 - Jealous

**100 Snippets**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Prompt: Jealous**

 **Final Word Count: 255**

* * *

.i don't own bleach.

* * *

Ichigo shouldn't have been nearly as angry as he was, but yet, there went that burning sensation of jealousy in his gut. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything… but he couldn't stand to see another male standing next to her. Breathing the same air as she was. Making her laugh with stupid jokes. And Kami he needed to get over himself before he delved too far into this jealousy and lashed out like a crazed lunatic. He brushed a hand through unruly orange hair roughly. He had to get out of here.

Packing up the untouched lunch he'd had in his lap, Ichigo quickly left the rooftop without a word. Maybe a walk would help ease his mind. He'd missed the concerned ashen hues that turned to look at him when he abruptly left. He hadn't even heard the soft patter of small feet as they followed him.

He ran down the stairs that led from the rooftop, taking them two at a time. Much too fast for her to keep pace. She'd fallen behind, despite her best efforts to keep up with him.

He burst through the door that led into the school only moments after leaving the roof. Orihime lost him when she passed through a minute later. She huffed a breath. Maybe she'd find him after school and ask what was wrong. He'd left in such a hurry, she hadn't even been able to call out to him and ask what was wrong before he was through the door.

* * *

 **There will be a continuation of this. Keep your eye out for it in the next update ;)**


	4. 84 - Confession

**a continuation of prompt 33 - jealous**

* * *

 **100 Snippets**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Prompt 84 – Confessions**

 **Final Word Count: 607**

* * *

.i don't own bleach.

* * *

He'd avoided her the remainder of the day. Thankfully, they hadn't been given a free period, they were too close to University entrance exams to do so. So much information was being jam packed into their brains and he was grateful for the distraction. He's not sure he can look her in her eye right now, especially after the scene he'd caused on the roof. He'd realized she was following him when she came out the door a minute after he did. Thankfully, he'd been able to duck into a dark corner before she spotted him. He'd have to remind Rukia how grateful he was for his Shinigami training when he saw her.

It was the end of the day and the moment the bell rang, he was up and out of the classroom before anyone could blink. He couldn't give her the slightest bit of an opening to speak to him. He was still trying to get his jealousy in check after what had unfolded on the roof. His white canvas shoes were slipped off and quickly replaced with his brown loafers before he was half sprinting out of the school, heading home.

If he could make it there without her catching him, he'd have ample time to get over himself before he had to face her again. However, that dream was shot the moment that he heard her call out to him. He could tell that she was running, trying to catch up. And despite himself, he stopped just outside the gate of the school and turned to look at her. She stopped a few paces in front of him, huffing to catch her breath before she finally spoke.

"Is everything okay, Kurosaki-kun," she asked softly. Her school bag was clasped by both hands in front of her, her feet crossed at the ankles. He couldn't help but notice over the years that she stood like that often. "You rushed away from the roof this afternoon during lunch and then you practically ran away from the school. Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly, gesturing for her to follow him. He saw the guy that she'd been talking to making his way towards them over her head and he did _not_ want to deal with that again. She followed him without a second thought as they headed in the direction of his home. He knew eventually he would have to explain what was going on.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He blows a breath, looking ahead. If he were to look at her, he'd never get the words out of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Inoue. I promise."

"But you ran away from the roof at lunch. And I didn't get a chance to talk to you in class. Are you sure you're alright, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he answered. "Well… I guess you could say that I was jealous because you were talking to Ito."

"But why? He's my friend, like you are."

"Because I love you," he says.

He's not sure if she heard him or not, he'd said it so quietly. But the light gasp was enough to tell him that she had, in fact, heard what had come out of his mouth. And then he felt her arms wrap around his waist, causing him to stop mid-step. He's afraid to move, afraid that if he does then the entire illusion will shatter. Her arms wrap themselves tighter around him. He can feel the curve of her smile against his back where her face pressed into his shirt.

"I love you too, Kurosaki-kun."


	5. 36 - Mine

**100 Snippets**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Prompt: Mine**

 **Final Word Count: 272**

* * *

.i don't own bleach.

* * *

It took everything in him not to walk over there and pull her, albeit gently, away from the man that tried to hold her company. His attempts to get her interest were unsuccessful, thankfully. She was obviously waiting for him to arrive. It was one of the things that he absolutely adored about his beautiful girlfriend. Ever since they'd been dating, going on three years now, she'd ignored every advance from any man that tried to come on to her. She was faithful, which he very much appreciated, and it made it easier for their relationship to stay as strong as it was.

He was quick to make his way over when he noticed that the man was getting a bit more insistent. His hand was placed on her shoulder when he was close enough, a polite but forced smile on his lips as he glared daggers into the man. "Sorry I'm late, Orihime. I got a bit held up at the office." He turned to look at the other man. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone who was just leaving, Ichigo," Orihime answered with a smile.

The man seemed to get the hint, quickly leaving the area. The less drama the better. And he really wasn't looking forward to meeting the ends of Ichigo's fists.

"Seems like he caught the hint rather easily," Orihime giggled, craning her neck to kiss her long-term boyfriend. "Glad you made it when you did though, he was getting a little weird."

Ichigo chuckled, taking the seat beside her. "I'll always be here to protect what's mine."

Orihime grinned, leaning over to press her lips against his cheek.


End file.
